Shattered Memory
by Rukia-K1
Summary: 'My eyes slowly opened and I blinked a few times.' "Takuya your awake!" "...who's Takuya?" "...oh god no..." 'His arms went around he pulled me close and  murmured.' "Takuya..you really have lost your memory..oh god I'm sorry..." KojixTakuya. Hold.
1. Past Love Comes Back

A/n: All right I am starting this story up despite I have a bunch of others to finish. This one was just so tempting though~. Anyways this is a KojixTakuya and a DaisukexTakuyaxDasiuke story with the side pairings of Zoe/Koji, Matt/Tai, and Hikari/Tk, I MIGHT add more just request them please.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Memory 01: Past Love Comes Back<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I walked down the hall silently, smiling to myself. I was so going to surprise Koji. I knew he was probably asleep so I didn't bother to knock on the door. I slightly opened it then stiffened. Right before me Koji was kissing Zoë…<em>

_I dropped what was in my hand and felt tears start to run down my face. I heard something and then a shout, but it was already to late. I was running down the hallway…not looking back at who I thought __**loved **__me…I guess I was wrong…he never loved me for real. It was all just a lie. All he wanted was to use me. He didn't love me. He loved __**her**__…_

I jolted awake as the dream came to an end. I panted and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. The person next to me muttered something and rolled over, probably annoyed that I had woke him up or something. I looked at the other and sighed softly. He was no Koji, but he was better than nothing…I have to admit that…Koji broke my heart, and in turn I left. Now I was with Daisuke.

I had met him not even a week ago at my new school. We clicked just like that, his friend Cody had said it had something to do with our personalities, and of course the goggles. I didn't know about that, but honestly it really was love at first sight with the two of us. We had already done /it/ a few times, and it had barley been a week. You know what? It's helped me forget all about _**him**__ and his __**betrayal.**_ I was just /lucky/ I was moving the week it happened. I wouldn't have to face _**him **_anymore. I wouldn't see his face. Nothing. It was a good thing.

I couldn't stand seeing his face again after everything that had happened that day. I still do wonder about what he was shouting at me before I ran but…does that really matter anymore? I have no need to be next to him again, no need to push myself to keep on smiling, hiding all emotions that coursed through my mind day after day…

* * *

><p>Koji POV:<p>

I was worried to say the least. Takuya had left and I knew he wasn't coming back, but at the same time I knew I was at fault for this…why did he have to see that blonde haired _jerk_ kiss me. I…I will admit it. I missed Takuya being in my arms. Why did he have to see that? Not to mention on the very day that I needed him more than ever…does it really matter right now though? I'm going to go get him back, even if he wants nothing to do with me now.

* * *

><p>Takuya POV:<p>

The next day, of course a school day. I made Daisuke get up and the two of us got ready. We put on our normal wear and tear clothing, the same as always really. We said our goodbye to my mother and little brother before heading out to the snow covered school. I wished today was some kind of snow day, then I could be at home with Daisuke in a nice warm bed [Not to mention if I knew who was coming to my school today I prooobably would have wanted it even more]. He seemed content however, him always liking the fact the snow shined in the sun. He was cute I will tell you, him looking around like a lost little puppy [then again he looked like this often…eheh]. We greeted Cody, Kari, and Tk at the gate of the school. Kari and I hugged while Tk and Cody patted Daisuke on the back. Hikari was the only one that knew Daisuke and I were dating, as far as the others [Well ok Tai and Matt knew as well but then again they were also dating so when they found out they had nothing against us. Still no one but Hikari knew about them dating for the reason they were related so of course they would know. In our case we kept Tk out of it for the reason. As far as Tk knew, Daisuke was interested in Hikari, not in me].

"Did you hear someone knew is coming today? Twins actually!" Hikari said, smiling lightly. As far as I knew this was good news. After all if we were lucky then maybe they knew something about the digital world and we would have more help for when something bad happened in the digital world. In reality though, something bad was going to happen. I hadn't known that the twins would bring forth something I had not ever wanted to deal with again.

We all walked into the school, saying hi to Tai and Matt. Tk seemed oblivious to his brothers arms being around Tai's shoulder. Kari smiled at them and told them about what was going on latley, she hadn't seen her brother in a while on account that he had been staying over at Matt's place because of an argument between him and they're mother.

"So how are you settling in at school?" Matt asked me as he moved his arms off of Tai before his little brother got suspcious of something.

"Ah. Just fine." I replied with a smile then turned as Daisuke tried to tackle me, only succeding in grabbing me. I chuckled a bit and Matt shook his head with a chuckle. Daisuke smiled and then blinked.

"Hey why are we the only ones in the hallway?" He asked as he tilted his head. He seemed confused. I blinked though as well, he was right, no one else was in the hallway, but school hadn't started yet ether, the buses still hadn't come. Daisuke smiled then and said. "Yay! They must have called a snow day!" He said.

"Yeah. They did," Sora said as she walked inside the building. "I was told you guys already left so I came to tell you. You guys really should go and check the closures before you come to school you know." She sighed then and shook her head. "But since you guys are here you can help me show the new kids around before there is a big rush. And No Daisuke that doesn't mean that you and Takuya can go play in the snow while we go and do this."

"Awww." Daisuke pouted and he crossed his arms. He didn't understand why Sora wouldn't let him go outside to play in the snow, though I was relived I really didn't want to get cold and wet. I patted him on the back and smiled at him then he smiled a little bit as well.

"Well alright then Sora who are these two anyways?" Taichi asked as he leaned back against the lockers behind him while Matt slipped an arm around his waist.

Sora looked up at him and then looked behind her. "Come on you two you can come in."

And that's when my life came to a stop as soon as _he_ walked into that hallway...the world just stopped on me...Why...why was he here?

"...Takuya..."

* * *

><p>I looked down at tile floor. I felt all eyes trained on me, but I just couldn't speak. How was I supposed to explain that I knew these two? More so how was I supposed to explain that...that this person used to be my boyfriend when I was in my home town. I just couldn't explain it to anyone. I swallowed and then said. "Ah...l-lets just get onto the tour of the school..." I said and started walking. Daisuke, Tai, Matt, and Hikari gave me a worried look but I couldn't explain anything. I felt Daisuke's arms go around me and I silently thanked him and leaned against him as Sora started showing the two around. I felt like I was going to cry. I didn't want him back into my life...he did so much to me already and by now...my chest just felt ready to burst.<p>

Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore and I ran. I ran right out of Daisuke's arms and kept running. My heart was beating one million miles an hour. I was scared, I was scared that I was going to end up like I had before. I heard two pairs of footsteps following me and some split arguing. I hated this. Koji and Daisuke were following after me. I ran to the stairs and ran to the door. I ran out of the school and I hit the cold air. I stumbled a bit but kept running. I finally stumbled and fell into the snow, tears falling now.

I felt a hand touch me and I jerked away but the hand quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I recongnized Daisuke's chest. I cried softly and burried my face into his chest. He held me close in his arms as I silently cried into his chest. We both disregaurded the cold weather and eyes closed.

"Takuya..." I stilled and swallowed. I looked up at Daisuke, knowing he did not say it then I hesitantly looked behind him. He kept me close, but that was not enough to keep me calm. Koji was looking right at me, his eyes flashing pain, and I knew that he was wishing that nothing had happened to disrupt our relastionship. I swallowed softly once more and then whispered something to Daisuke. He slowly let go of me and I slowly stood. I looked at Koji for a long moment before closing my eyes and sighed.

"Koji...listen..." I started to say slowly, I was standing between him and Daisuke now. "I...have to explain something that may hurt...I..." I swallowed. I didn't notice he had moved until I found his hands on the side of my face. A light blush crossed my face from the closeness. I could hear Daisuke growling lightly at Koji, but that soon was cut out of my mind as Koji leaned in softly. I felt his lips against mine and everything seemed to slow to a stop around me. I couldn't feel the cold, I couldn't hear anything, nothing was no longer in my mind. I felt his arms slowly move around me but that was when everything came crashing back and I moved back away from him. I panted softly and looked up at him. I was still blushing darkly from his moves but I had remembered Daisuke was behind me and reality had come crashing back. I shook my head and slowly headed back to Daisuke but Koji's arms slipped around my waist. I wined softly.

He didn't even flinch as Daisuke stood with a sharp glare. I couldn't help but wince at the look, and I gave him a pleading look to get me away from Koji but Koji then turned my head and kissed me again. I blushed darkly, but, I had the mind to try and pull back, but I, I couldn't. I felt his tounge slip into my mouth and a moan escaped and I blushed darker. He pulled away and brought my head to the crook of his neck.

"...I don't know who you might be, but now and forever Takuya is mine..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Love has no end. Love is always there between two people even if they are not supposed to ever be in love. I know the hardships, but in the end I also know that somethings are worth risking it all for, more so love is wroth risking it all for...<em>**

**_But now who do I choose?_**

**_Daisuke?_**

**_Koji? My first love?_**

**_I just don't know any more._**

**_"Hey kid watch out-"_**

**_"CRASH!"_**


	2. I Remember How You Used To Make Me Feel

A/n: Alright this chapter is about Koji and Takuya's past relastionship and the most meaningful memories to Takuya. These are memories that effect his choice in the future and what happens later on in time, and there are something else at the bottom as well. Anyways I hope you like it! Sorry for the late update btw.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shattered Memory 02: I Remember How You Used To Make Me feel<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Takuya POV:<em>**

**_We were all known as warriors, ancient warriors brought back from the dead. I remember seeing them all smiling at me with that look, humans and digimon alike when it was all said and done. But one person looked at me with a look that made me all warm inside. His name was Koji…and for the longest time I didn't know why he looked at me that way. That was only until we finished our journey. When I was starting to fade back to my home like the others he reached out and pulled me close to him. He told me we would both go back to the same world, too where we both were respected and to where we both were wanted…I felt so much joy when you held me and told me that. I felt like the world could stop and I would still be moving. Oh Koji, you used to make me feel…so special…but then it all came apart. What happened to us? A team that could not be pulled apart by anything and was always smiling at one another…Koji…tell me where we went wrong._**

First Memory; The Day I You Told Me:

It was a normal day I remember when it all started for us Koji. We were all hanging out, the whole group, we talked and laughed and played around. We got to meet Tommy's brother, and he got to meet us. Everything seemed so perfect, but I still felt as though something was just not right in my life. But then later on that day everything just came into place.

"Hey uh…Takuya…" I looked back at Koji, with a confused look. It was a chilly fall day and I was just starting to head home, we had took the others back already…and now Koji and I were alone. But something seemed to have been bothering. Now he was speaking up.

"Yes what is it Koji?" I was cautious, we were standing near his house, actually the near by park where we had been earlier with the others. Koji had told me it was a shortcut to his house, since I was supposed to be out of the house I had walked everyone home.

"W-well Takuya you see…" Koji trailed off and I blinked as he approached me slowly. I felt his hands touch my cheeks and he slowly closed his eyes. "Takuya…I've wanted to tell you for so long…" He murmured and his eyes opened slowly. I saw something in them I didn't understand well. He looked…like he was…in love…wait…love? Why was he looking at me in such a matter? I soon found out however when he leaned in and kissed me. His kiss was…like bliss for some reason. I don't know why ether but I found myself slowly leaning into kiss him back. When we pulled away we both panted and I closed my eyes ever so softly. I didn't know what to make of this but I knew that I needed to say something to the other. However he beat me to the chase. "Takuya…I want you to be my boyfriend…" He whispered to me and I opened my eyes in confusion for a moment before pressing my forehead to his and smiled softly.

"Oh Koji…I will…I mean of course I will be your boyfriend…" I murmured to him softly and smiled softly. His face lit up at my words and he smiled at me and closed his eyes.

"Oh Takuya you don't even know how happy I am to hear those words from you…" He murmured to me and I smiled at his words. I looked at him with a look I only gave to a few people in my life time so far…

* * *

><p>Second Memory; When Zoe Found Out:<p>

It had been a week after Koji told me how he felt about me when we decided that it was time to tell the others about our relationship. After all we both feared Zoe asking Koji out and then having to tell her then how we felt about one another. Yes that was the most dreaded thing I can think of. However we were just as nervous telling Tommy about this since he was just…so young. It was hesitant to tell them in the first place. What would they say to the words we spoke? Well it was probably not going to be as bad as telling our families about our relationship.

I think my parents would understand but I wasn't sure about Koji's. For now though it was just a matter of telling the others how we felt about one another and not worry about the other little factor that was to come into play sooner or later. I looked over at Koji and smiled softly at him. He smiled back as we walked hand in hand down the walkway. We were heading back over to my house to tell them. I had spent the night at Koji's instead of at Zoe's slumber party and soon they would all know why I left with Koji to his house.

When we got to my house our friends were all waiting outside. I instantly felt Koji's hand leave mine as Zoe tackle hugged him. I sighed softly at this. But after today she would no longer do this to him I hoped since after all after this she would know that Koji and I were together. After this then she wouldn't be looking at either of us the same but I could care less. Maybe at one time I thought I had a crush on her but now I know it was nothing. I love Koji and that is what really matters to me. She doesn't. She really means nothing to ether of us now. All that matters is what we feel for each other. Yes that is all that really matters to us now…and…yes forever.

"Zoe let go please…" I heard Koji murmur and Zoe's arms drop from around him and she blinks and looks at him with a confused look. He becomes serious however and then hooks my hand with his. I manage to keep back a blush as his hand holds mine. "Listen. Zoe all of you Takuya and I both have something to tell you, and we don't care what you think about us after words. All we care about is that it's happened and that it stays true to us. Now listen…you see…wait let's go inside…" He looked to me and I nodded and opened the door. We all went inside and headed to my room silently. The air had changed and I knew there was just no turning back now. We had to tell them and when we told them I knew that whatever they thought wouldn't matter as long as we stayed true to one another and stayed together no matter what happened after this. I didn't care what Zoe thought or JP, nor Tommy at this time. All I cared about was how much I was falling for Koji every day…nothing else seemed to matter now, not anymore…

We all sat down on the bed/floor. I didn't know how I was supposed to word this, so Koji took over for me now instead of me stammering out the words that would not make any sense to them. "Zoe, Jp, Tommy…well you see…this is really important. Takuya and I…are…well…we are dating one another." Koji said and instantly Zoe leaped up, her eyes showing rage. She was looking right at me with those eyes that showed she was not happy at all with me. I swallowed softly. Koji led me into his arms, and held me. "Zoe. Stop. It's done."

I looked up at him and smiled softly at his words. He knew just what to say to her…and now I watched her storm out of the room and JP following her. Meanwhile Tommy was just looking at us in confusion and I chuckled at his innocence. Of course he wouldn't know what to think about this. He didn't understand crushes in the first place after all. Oh well, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that we finally told our friends how we felt about one another. It was said and done…now onto telling our parents about this.

* * *

><p>Third Memory; Parents Finding Out the Truth:<p>

To tell you I was dreading this way more than telling our friends about our relationship. You know why? Well these people had control over my life, and as far as I am concerned, that isn't that good you know. They can tell me what I can and what I can't feel…which is bad. Because well you can't help what you feel for a person, and in the end it really is just up to those two people. But not to the parents. They think that they can control your life no matter what you feel for another person. I learned that many times over, after all when I was young I wanted a pet, but I couldn't have one because they told me that I was not ready for one. They control my life, and Koji's father and step-mother control his. We have no true control over our lives even when we think that we are the ones that are in control of our lives. We really have no true control, and now I will find out what they think about me liking Koji, I just hope…they will…well…accept me.

We decided to tell my parents first since I was afraid they would take it the hardest, well that and this was one of the few days that my father was home. Besides if something went wrong then I could go and stay at Koji's. Koji knew his father and step-mother would understand this. After all they knew already that he was bi, which was a good thing. Then they would understand this all. My parents however…well I'm not really sure how they will take it. But all I can really do is try and get them to understand. Right?

We came to my house and I smiled softly at Koji. We headed inside to where my parents were waiting for us on the couch. We had told them we had something to tell them, and we both knew our only choice was to tell them together, not alone where things could go bad. We sat down across from them and I started to speak. "Uh hey Mom, Dad…I know this seems weird that we wanted to talk to you I know but uh you see…Koji and I are dating!" The words came out so fast I didn't even know I said them myself. Though I must say my parent's faces were priceless. They were staring at the both of us with eyes the size of saucers. It was a while before either of them spoke, and when they did they didn't seem to know what to tell us. Not like I'm really surprised that they are shocked about this. After all who would have thought I would be dating Koji? A friend, at least he had been at first, and a teammate. Yeah this shocked them a little too much but oh well…they aren't mad, so it's all good…

* * *

><p><em>Three memories that make my heart beat for you Koji. Three memories that make me feel as though you are the one for me. Memories that no matter what happens I cannot forget, even if I do not want to remember how you used to make me feel. These memories will just not leave me…I don't understand why. They just won't leave. Koji, why did we ever have to break up? Sure I might be happy with Daisuke…but I…I feel bad as well. I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you Koji. But, at the same time I don't want to hurt Daisuke ether. I really am sorry Koji, but I don't know what to do anymore. Neither does Agunimon. We are one in the same yes but he is also at the torn point. He doesn't know what to do about it ether Koji…both sides are me are at loss. I am so sorry, so sorry…but maybe I can end all of our pain somehow? I don't know…I just don't know anymore Koji…Oh Koji…I want to feel you're arms, you're touch and what I used to feel but…I just can't anymore. Good-bye Koji…I'm sorry.<em>

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day something wasn't right. I was in an all white room, things hooked up to me, keeping me down somehow. There was something else that was wrong. I couldn't rememebr anything about what had happened the day before. Nothing was in my mind. I couldn't even remember my own name, nothing. I am so lost...I look to my side and there I see someone sleeping. He is holding my hand. I don't understand. Who is he and what is wrong with him? Why is he in the place I am...I don't know. He opens his eyes and looks at me a small smile on his lips but it also showed sadness.<p>

"Takuya how are you feeling?" He murmures to me and I can only blink. Who is he talking to? Wait is he talking to me? I don't know...is Takuya my name? Maybe my name is Takuya but I cannot remember that. I can't remember it...not my name. Maybe my name is something else and he is just lying to me...but he maks my heart contract.

"...Who is...this Takuya?" I ask him and his eyes widden. He looks scared, sad and other things that I just do not understand from him.

"...Oh no..." He whispers and I merly blink as he yells for doctors. What is suddenly with him? What is wrong? I don't understand...


End file.
